1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pattern stitching sewing machine and more particularly relates to indication mechanisms which are operated in association with a pattern selecting device to indicate a selected pattern and the adjustment scope of the selected pattern with respect to at least one of the stitch width and the work feeding amount.
2. Prior Art
The pattern stitching sewing machine having a stitch width adjusting mechanism and a work feeding amount adjusting mechanism is generally known. The sewing machine of this type can stitch various patterns including zigzag stitch patterns, button-hole stitch patterns and so on under the control of such adjusting mechanisms with appropriate stitch width and work feeding amount (stitch density) specific to each of the patterns to be stitched.
However, the sewing machine in the recent years has come to be able to stitch a great number of different stitch patterns. In fact, it is very difficult for the user to adjust the sewing machine in accordance with the conditions, each specifically required to each of the stitch patterns.